


Heroes I deserve

by JauneValeska



Category: RWBY, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Anti-Hero, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hero Worship, Hurt Andy, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy's heroes the X-Men let him down too many times.  So he decides to find another new ones in side characters from a web show.





	Heroes I deserve

Andy's heroes for as long as he could remember were the X-Men for most of his life. He read, every comic he could get his hands on and had his parents buy every piece of merchandise he pleaded for. He would picture himself as Wolverine when he wanted to tear apart the bullies. When Lauren had free time he and her would have fun pretending to be heroes. Then she stopped and acted so grown up. Then it was just him reading the comic books alone. Looking online for their exploits and pictures until they vanished. After 7/15 even having an X on your clothes got your but kicked. Talking about his favorite heroes got him shunned or degraded. Titled a little kid or a brat when Lauren's friends or any female came across him reading about the X-Men. 

Andy could bitterly recall praying at night for one of his heroes to come to his rescue. He was desperate for someone to come help him and end it. He was oppressed every time he walked into a classroom. Felt like a coward when he didn't retaliate when they knocked him down and insulted him. Then the comics stopped being made, all things about the X-Men were taken off shelves. Everything about them began to be taken down. Slowly Andy was left with nothing but memories and childhood belongings.

Then came the garage sale and he just gave up. Those flakes didn't deserve to have a kid like him call them heroes. He didn't need to continue putting faith into people who just took off. Leaving good people like him behind with no one to look up to. They could go to hell. Andy got rid of everything he could and what remained he cut up and burned to ashes. 

He spent more time in his room watching and browsing through videos. He didn't have friends so that left free time. One day this show was recommended called RWBY to him. A web show. 

He didn't watch it right away but when he did it was mostly just skimming it. But it was awesome. People with badass powers and weapons that had multiple forms and functions. Some characters such as the main team and protagonists he didn't find interesting or that good. Despite being the namesake team RWBY was a disappointment to him. 

But he found the heroes he felt were true. The ones he felt he deserved and could relate to. Jaune Arc the quirky clumsy goofy kid who wasn't trained like everyone else. Who stood up for everyone and had surprising skill set. Andy wanted to be like that. 

But the other one Adam Taurus was mostly hated. Called creepy, violent and a narcissist. But Andy was envious of the horned antagonist and understood his views. Adam was basically like Magneto. 

After the Dance and the Underground he was behind in RWBY. But when he joined the Hellfire Club was granted access for the first time in a month a laptop, and a room for himself. 

He wasn't disappointed for either of his favorite's. Adam and Jaune had new clothing and looked badass in his opinion. And they were both so close tp wiping out the females they hated. Jaune showed grief and his swordsmanship skills. Adam rose to the top of the White Fang by killing the leader. 

Then came the character short and Andy knew these two characters wouldn't let him down. He could be similar to them while being a part of the Hellfire Club. Besides in case Andy disagreed with the Frosts or the Inner circle he could always take Adams's route. 

When he was done rewatching it he requested a couple things. First a mask similar to Adams's and some armor. Andy couldn't believe the luck or irony when it turned out the indestructible material used for it was a common X-men plot device. Then he was ready. With all of it on and a hoodie. 

He could finally get what he deserved and make humans very afraid. Show them what happens when you create a monster and why they should be afraid. And maybe rise up and show this screwed up real world a hero.


End file.
